Enter the Faster Gamers! (Oneshot)
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: When Sonic and friends have a sleepover, what happens when I come in and interrupt it with a major announcement?


Sonic and friends sat down on the floor, they were in Amy's house, having a sleepover.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?"  
"Me!"  
"Me too!"  
"Make that three!"  
" **FOUR!** "  
"Five, I guess..."  
"Six!"  
"Seven! Aww yeah..."  
"Eight Count me in!"  
"Nine!"  
"That's ten including me!"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Sally, Blaze and Amy all loved Truth or Dare since they were little kids.

"Okay, I'll go first. Hmm... Sonniku!" Amy grinned at her boyfriend. Sonic looked over with puppy dog eyes, making her start laughing hysterically.  
"Yes Ames?" he said, making quiet whining noises.  
"He's so cute when he does that..." she thought. Then she replied, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," he replied. She raised an eyebrow and stretched her grin.  
"Do you think I'm the hottest girlfriend you've ever had?" she asked, flipping her hair back and forth.  
"By Amy-ile..." he joked, causing everyone to giggle, then everyone apart from Shadow and Omega went, "OOoooh!" and Rouge whistled. Amy blushed and shifted closer to Sonic, who she just happened to be right next to. She nuzzled him on the shoulder and looked into his eyes. He looked back and they kissed passionately. Everyone stared at them, grinning. When they stopped, blushing madly, Sonic turned to Shadow.  
"Sup Shads? Truth or dare?" he smirked.  
"Hmph! Dare, as always," Shadow answered.  
"I dare you... give me your Chaos Emerald, eat your least favourite food on that table, take a shot of beer and then kiss your crush," Sonic laughed.  
"WHAT?!" Shadow shouted.  
"Well, the Chaos Emerald goes so you can't get away, and you can't torture someone without making them eat their least favourite food and take a shot of beer, right?" Sonic grinned. Shadow groaned, shot a quick death glare at Sonic, then stood up. He walked over to the snacks, and picked up a Chili Roulette Dorito.  
"Ah, ah, ah! Shadow, you and I both know that Chili makes you red and more powerful, it's not your least favourite food. Don't even think about it," Sonic smirked. Shadow rolled his eyes and picked up a strawberry, he threw it into the air, caught it into his mouth, chewed it for about two seconds and swallowed it. He made a fake vomit sound, causing everyone to flinch and then he laughed.  
"BEER!" Sonic shouted, making Shadow jump. He groaned again and took a shot of beer. Coughing, he put the glass down and walked over to his crush. Sally Acorn was his crush, she used to date Sonic, but then she hurt Amy in an argument and she and Sonic had a fight, and he broke up with her. It broke his heart but Amy fixed it. Now Sally liked Shadow, and he liked her too.

Shadow walked over to Sally and knelt down. She looked into his eyes and saw a spark, he looked into hers and saw a twinkle.

"It's you I love, Sally..." he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. She blushed madly and wrapped her arms round his neck. Sonic smirked and Amy nuzzled him. While Shadow and Sally kissed passionately, the rest of the Sonic team who had crushes or girlfriends/boyfriends looked at their partners/future partners and smiled.

Eventually, Shadow squeezed Sally's hand and stopped.

"Alright, Omega, Truth or Dare?" Shadow asked.  
" **MY SENSORS DETECT UNECESSARILY EMBARRASSING TRUTHS SO I WILL SULLECT DARE,** " Omega said, and everyone laughed.  
"Well then, I dare you to go over Sonic and step on one of his shoes hard until he screams," Shadow smiled victoriously. Sonic's eyes widened.  
"Shadow... you little-" he began, then the doorbell rang!  
"Huh, saved by the bell, eh?" He grinned. Sonic got up and answered the door, nobody was there! Sonic was confused, but shrugged it off. He heard a gasp from back in the lounge, slammed the front door and spun around, only to see... ME!

"Hello, Sonic..." I muttered.  
"7SS7?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked.  
"7SS7 told me he needed to tell us all something very important, so I asked him to come round here, and it looks like he had perfect timing!" Amy giggled.  
"Actually she's right, I do have a special announcement. You see, I've formed a new group of young Authors named Faster Gamers. We haven't any other members so far, but like The Sonamy Show and the Spindash Team, this is a special group that I created, but this one is competitive, so I was wondering, could you perhaps help me on this one and join the group?" I explained. Sonic looked round at his friends, and of course his girlfriend. Amy looked round too and saw beaming faces. She got up, held Sonic's hands and kissed him again on the lips.  
"We're all with you on this one," she smiled. Sonic nodded and turned back to face me.  
"We're in," he said. I nodded and said goodbye to everyone, noting Sonic that I'll be back soon to give him some updates. After I left, Sonic sat down again with Amy.

"Well you guys, I know not all of you genuinely wanted to do that, but trust me, please, like Amy and Tails do. We're the Sonic Heroes, when we work together, nothing can harm us! Or our friendship!" Sonic said.  
"I admire your determination, hedgehog," Shadow replied, standing up. But that wasn't what surprised everyone, what surprised everyone, especially Sonic, was when Shadow handed everyone a drink, then he raised his glass and said...

"To the Sonic Heroes..."

And everyone shouted back,

"THE SONIC HEROES!"

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Wanna know more about the Faster Gamers? Why not join the forum? And while you're at it, why not check out my other two forums, Spindash Team Productions and The Sonamy Show! Either way, thanks for reading!**


End file.
